


Real Life Sucks Losers Dry

by asweetmelody



Series: NINJAGO REALITY AU [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: (for minor charas), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Demiboy Zane, F/M, Idk what to call this au, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Pilot Season, References to Depression, Season 1, Underage Smoking, aka: these children are too young to be fighting let them l i v e, aka: what if ninjago happened irl with irl consequences, but he's still an ass, lloyd is an ass, not for long I swear, so imma call it Reality au cuz im not creative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asweetmelody/pseuds/asweetmelody
Summary: “Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Weapons of Spinji-“….Actually, you know what?….No.Why don't we tell you the true story? Okay?Kai lives a pretty crappy life. He's lost all hope that he would ever have a good life, let alone something "magical" to happen to him.That is, until he decided to run away.At this point, Kai can't tell whether or not he's in a coma, 'cause there was no way in hell that he was able to control fire at all. Let alone be in a team of colorful ninja who are as powerful as him.He was also pretty sure that skeletons and snakes weren't all evil at some point in time.Guess life is weird that way, isn't it?





	1. No More Lying, Here's The Real Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Because I don't have the motivation to fully finish my other fanfiction and because I love this show to bits and pieces, I decided to make this.  
> This fanfiction is going to be based off of both the Pilot and Ns1, with a few changes here and there. Can't really say what though lololol.  
> Now enjoy the shitshow that is this au!  
> Also, this chapter does contain mentions and hints of child abuse/neglect! Just a warning before you continue.

**_Episode 1: Way of the Ninja_ **

* * *

 

**_"Long before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the First Spinjitzu Master by using the Four Weapons ofofofof S p inji iiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"_ **

* * *

**_3pis0de 1: WAy oF---No More Lying, Here's The Real Deal_ **

_....._

_Actually, you know what?_

_....No._

_No more._

_No more, I can't keep doing this. None of us can._

_This has gone on for long enough._

_Look, I don't really feel like lying to you guys anymore._

_Really, I don't._

_This isn't something that I want to keep sugarcoating anymore, nor is it something that I want to make look like a story found on some website, or a mere piece of fantasy for young children to listen too because their parents want them to go to bed._

_Because in the end, none of this is mere fiction._

_It's all real, everything that has happened to me-to us, is real. This is not a joke._

_We can't take this anymore. We want, no, need people to hear this story. The real one this time._

_We want to be remembered again. Remembered by someone or some people who are willing to listen to what we have to say._

_Now, if you still believe that we're just a bunch of crazy people with big imaginations or some scammers looking to catch some poor naïve souls, then please, leave._

_If you actually feel like staying and listening to everything, or if you feel like there is some truth behind our words, then please, do feel free to stay._

_Just know that not everything that happens is going to be all sunshine and rainbows, it will get dark. After all, not everything in life is filled with happy moments. Sometimes there are the bad ones._

_Trust me on that, okay?_

_....Anyways, are you ready?_

_Let's begin then._

* * *

 

_A long time ago, I don't really know when, but it was a long time ago, a man wanted to bring fantasy to life._

_This man wanted to shape worlds that were interconnected with each other, where reality and fiction combined together to create a harmonic universe of peace, pure imagination, and wonder._

_Worlds where people and creatures of all kind could live in with bliss and happiness, adventure and fun lurking in every corner you could think of._

_To start off his "amazing" project, he began learning how to create other dimensions._

_Day and night, night and day, he worked endlessly to figure out how to fully create a functional dimension, when finally, after many years, discovered it._

_He took pieces of life's elements and managed to turn each one of them into special crystals, except for four of them, the main, main aspects of life. Their crystals were sealed into golden weapons, to represent how those four elements were like, protectors of the world or something like that, I think. They were:_

_The Scythe of Quakes._

_The Nun-chucks of Lightning._

_The Shurikens of Ice._

_And the Sword of Fire._

_Using the crystals and the weapons, he began to shape worlds of all kind._

_And, with this newfound power, the man also began creating his creatures._

_The first two being the Skeletons and the Snakes._

_At first, things seemed peaceful. Everyone was getting along, and people began to hop around the many dimensions that were created, always looking for a new adventure._

_The man grew in fame, now becoming known as "The Master". He even managed to get a wife and two kids, a pair of boys._

_However, soon the peace started fading away._

_For some unknown reason, the creatures were becoming aggressive, attacking anyone that they could get their hands on._

_What the Master did not know, was that when he was creating everything, he accidently brought something to life. A darkness that was never supposed to exist in the first place._

_The Overlord._

_Unknowing of what had been created, everything was soon covered in darkness. The Skeletons and Snakes had been unknowingly affected the most, turning into aggressive, monstrous beings that sought to bring chaos._

_Seeing the Master as a threat to him, The Overlord created an army out of stone, one that could not be beat by anyone, which was "lovingly" nicknamed the Stone Army._

_The Master would not let the Overlord destroy what he had created, so, he did the most logical thing ever._

_Using the Elemental Crystals and the Four Weapons, he sealed the Overlord and his army away on an island far away, never to be seen or heard from again. He then proceeded to do the same to the Snakes and Skeletons, sealing them each in different dimensions, before cutting the ties between the real world and every other dimension._

_With his work destroyed and his name in ashes after the Overlord ordeal, the Master could no longer face the public. Thus, he wiped everyone's memories of the other dimensions and creatures he created, and left with his family to live in solitude in a monastery far away, which he built himself._

_He didn't want these powers anymore, he didn't want to feel the pain of the world, or of the people that had died because of his one mistake. He did not want a repeat of what happened, especially now that everyone's memories were wiped._

_So, he decided to turn the Monastery into a training ground._

_There, he gave his two sons along with many other children an Elemental Crystal or a Weapon. He trained them to become warriors, guardians, those that the people can look up to with the relief that they will be safe from harm._

_He also created a special move that only the children and himself could perform. One that would identify them from the many others and tied them to their element. One such move that required balance and full focus._

_This move was called "Spinjitzu"._

_The children began calling him the First Spinjitzu Master after he taught them such a powerful move, and things seemed to be looking up for the old master._

_Keyword: seemed._

_The snakes would make an appearance, having managed to escape the dimension they were sealed in, only to be defeated once more by the new Elemental Masters and being sealed away into separate tombs._

_Not only that, but The Overlord's influence did not fully leave Earth just yet. It managed to leave something behind in the form of a slithering snake, one who's bite would leave darkness and evil coursing through the victim's veins._

_The poor older brother would be affected by the venom at such a young age, and as time went on and the Master and his wife passed, the eldest would grow eviler each day, until he was nothing but a shadow of his former self._

_The eldest killed almost everyone in the Monastery, and tried to take the Four Weapons, the most powerful elemental holders, for himself, but was defeated by his younger brother, who then used his own crystal to seal his darkened brother into another dimension._

_With that, the younger brother hid all of the crystals and the weapons (except for his) in locations far away, in hopes that no one would be drawn to their power. He also removed the crystals out of the Four Weapons as to make sure that if his brother would try to seek for the weapons, they would be rendered useless._

_He hoped that maybe, someone pure of heart would find them, and finish off the evils that would slowly, but surely, come back._

* * *

 

October 14, 2014

_"Hey, dumbass. Get up."_

Kai's eyes opened, and from his bed he was greeted by his mother, who was staring at him with impatience and annoyance. Which was the usual stare he got from her and his father.

"You're going to be late to school, so move your ass and get dressed." she demanded.

He rolled his eyes, but still managed to will himself to roll out of bed, even though his body was protesting against it.

He'd rather not get pulled out of bed by his hair. Again.

        His mother finally left his room, leaving Kai to hurry and get dressed so that he could make it to school without being late. He didn't really have much to choose from clothes-wise, so he just opted for the simplest red t-shirt he could find and a pair of random jeans that were probably not washed from off of the floor.

He would need to do his laundry again soon.

         Kai looked at the clock and saw that he had a couple of minutes to spare for the most part. _"Good, I can fix up my hair."_ Kai thought. He quickly ran to the bathroom, pulling open the sink drawers and grabbing his comb from the bottom of the drawer. His hair was a rat's nest, he realized this as he combed through it, wincing every time the comb got stuck on a knot of hair. He finally managed to get his hair looking somewhat decent, giving a sad smile to the reflection looking back at him.

"God, I'm a mess, aren't I?" he spoke, even though no one could hear him.

      The amber eyes that were once filled with happiness in his childhood days had been dulled, as the fire that was once in them had been extinguished for good. His tan skin practically clung onto his frame, a purple spot growing on his arm, and dark bags circled his eyes like a raccoon mask. Kai sighed. Thanks to him oversleeping, he definitely would not have time to get breakfast or apply any makeup to his scar, bruise, and bags. Perhaps if he's lucky, there's at least an apple in the fridge that he could take to school.

     After grabbing his backpack and putting on his worn-out shoes and jacket, Kai ran down the hallway and made a beeline towards the fridge, searching for food when, as luck would have it, he found a red, juicy apple tucked away in the back. As he left the kitchen and was about to head towards the front door, he heard the news channel playing in the living room. From what his parents were saying, the news was most likely going over the same story they've been going over for the past week.

 _"So, the police still haven't found that kid, even with that new surveillance footage?"_ he heard his dad say.

 _"Apparently not."_ his mom replied.

_"The kid's probably going to get his ass arrested if he keeps pulling stunts like that."_

_"Well, it sucks to be him, doesn't it? He shouldn't have run away in the first place, then he wouldn't have to be doing this shit."_

Kai decided to ignore everything else they said afterwards and proceeded to leave the house for school. He didn't need to tell them that he was leaving, they weren't exactly paying attention anyways.

      The walk to school was short, as he lived pretty close by to it, but even then, during his walks, he always felt so......lonely. He had no friends outside of or even in school, so there was no one around to walk with him to school. Everyone always thought of him as the hot-headed anti-social freshmen in the first place, so that made making friends kind of difficult in the first place. During those times, whether he was walking to and from school or just hanging around in the hallways, he wished he had someone close to be with. Heck, he would kill just to have a sibling, younger or older. He always had dreams of having a little sister, but he could never tell if they were actually dreams or memories. It wasn't like it mattered, though. His parents would never adopt another kid unless it made them look better.

    Kai made it to class just as the bell rang, earning him a stern glare from the teacher, but he just shrugged it off. The look didn't really faze him anymore at this point. With that, Kai laid his head on the desk and closed his eyes, dozing off to the lecture his teacher was giving.


	2. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more people are introduced, one is someone that Kai knows personally, and another is a new face that seems oddly familiar to him....
> 
> (Another heads up for the Kai abuse! Although, considering that you've clicked on this story, you might not need the warnings anymore at this point.)

**Previously on Ninjago**

**_A long time ago, I don't really know when, but it was a long time ago, a man wanted to bring fantasy to life._ **

**_This man wanted to shape worlds that were interconnected with each other._ **

**_What the Master did not know, was that when he was creating everything, he accidently brought something to life._ **

**_The Overlord._ **

**_"_ ** **_Hey, dumbass. Get up."_**

**_"God, I'm a mess, aren't I?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_The kid's probably going to get his ass arrested if he keeps pulling stunts like that."_**

* * *

 

       _**Episode 2: Meet and Greet**_

      The bell rang, waking Kai up from his slumber and signaling him to pack up his stuff. He slept through the class again. He didn't mean to, he was just tired, and the teacher never noticed him sleeping anyways. As he packed everything into his bag, he heard some of his classmates talking about the news that had been going on for the past few weeks. This one conversation seemed to be about the latest news in the case.

_"Can you believe that the kid managed to get away with another robbery?"_

_"I'm surprised he has yet to be caught, he's nine for fuck's sake! How have the police not caught up him or anything?"_

_"For a little boy, he's pretty fast. Apparently, he's armed too."_

_"Yikes, I hope that he doesn't come here to our town."_

        Kai rolled his eyes. _"Those idiots. How can be people be so scared of some little brat?"_ he thought. _"Besides, he hasn't hurt anyone, he's only taken a bit of cash and candy. Oh, and armed? Please. Now that's a bit of a stretch."_ Kai began to leave the classroom, making sure not to make eye contact with anybody else, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped around in fear, muscles tense, when he saw that it was just his teacher. He relaxed, reverting back to his poker face.

"Mr. Buckett?" the teacher asked.

God, he hated his last name.

"Y-Yes sir?" Kai asked

"Meet me during lunch period, I need to talk to you about something."

Oh, this was going to be fun.

Class after class, Kai was dreading his talk with his 1st period teacher, so much so that it was increasingly difficult to pay attention in his other three classes. He fidgeted in his chair as he felt the hollow pit in his stomach grow, watching the clock tick on the wall.

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

_Tick tock._

Finally, the bell rang for lunch, and off Kai went to the classroom, not so ready to talk. He knocked on the door, trying to ignore his growling stomach and his fading patience by counting down the seconds it took for him to stand there. The classroom door finally opened after at least 5 seconds.

Kai slowly walked into the room, his teacher already at his desk, typing away at something. Kai pulled up a chair and sat down, watching as his teacher stopped typing and turned his head towards Kai. He looked up and down at the kid, as if waiting for something.

"Mr. Wu, sir, what's the matter?" Kai asked. "Is there something on me?"

"....You don't have food with you. You have a scar too. Odd."

       Kai was taken aback by the sudden remark. Out of everything he expected to come out of his teacher's mouth, he was not expecting that. "Excuse me? What's so odd about that?" he snapped in a defensive tone. He didn't like it when people pointed out the fact that he hardly ever brought lunch with him to school, or when his scar started appearing behind the fading makeup. It usually meant having to make up some kind of excuse.

     Mr. Wu shrugged at the teen. "It is nothing, I suppose." He continued typing up something, as Kai sat there, once again counting the seconds in his head. After 17 seconds, Wu turned back towards Kai. "Do you know why I asked you to come here?" Wu asked. Kai shook his head no. "I personally asked you to stop by because I wanted to talk about your grades."

Kai's heart stopped.

 _"Crap..."_ he thought.

      "Crap indeed, Mr. Buckett." Wu said, as if he read his mind. "Now, as of lately, you've been starting to fall asleep in my class, you've been arriving late on some occasions, and you're missing quite a few assignments. This has led to your average dropping to the point where you might need a tutor if you're going to want to pass my class." Kai's shoulders dropped at the news. He couldn't get a tutor! Not with his parents being the shitstains they were. Who knew how they would react to the news? _Who knew what they would do._

"S-Sir, I can't have a tutor! You're crazy! Y-You don't understand!" he tried to protest.

       Wu sighed, and gave Kai a piece of paper. Kai looked at the paper and saw that it was his newest progress report. His eyes widened as he saw that he had failing grades in two of his other classes besides the one he was currently sitting in. This was not good for him. "According to your Algebra and Biology teachers, you don't quite understand the material presented to you, which is understandable." Wu stated. "But, History should be easy for you, according to your previous records. What is going on with you?"

"I-I....Mr. Wu, I..."

     Before Kai could make up an excuse, the bell rang, and the sound of students in the hallways amplified as they walked out of the lunch hall. _"Huh. I was literally saved by the bell."_ He quickly slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed straight for the door, but right before he could open the door, Wu slid in front of him, blocking the way out. "Hey! What the hell?!"

     He was given another paper, a smaller one this time. It had an address and a number scrawled on it in messy handwriting. "This is the address and phone number for your tutor. The best time to meet them would be at 4:45, if you wish to." Wu then slid out of the way and allowed Kai to leave. He ignored the phone number part, folded the paper, and put it into his pocket as he walked down the hallway to his next class.

When he walked into the classroom, he plopped down into his seat with a huff and looked out the window next to him. "Well Kai." he whispered to himself. "If you want to pass, you really have no choice but to do this."

* * *

 

The minute Kai got home, he rushed towards the bathroom and pulled out his foundation from the drawers. He quickly applied some to his face, making sure that his scar was well hidden. As he put the finishing touches, there was a loud knock at the bathroom door.

_"Hey, kid! What the hell are you doing in there that is so damn important that you can't even say hello to your father?!"_

Crap, he forgot his father was home!

Quickly, he put the foundation back in the cabinet and walked up to the door, slowly opening it to greet his father. "Hello dad." he said. I'm sorry for not saying hello when I-" He didn't get to finish his apology as his father grabbed him by the hair and forced him to look up.

"Dad?!" he shouted in pain.

     "Why were you in the bathroom, boy?" his dad said in a dark voice. Kai's eyes widened at his dad, trying to pry his fist out of his hair. "Were you doing something sneaky under my nose? What were you doing that was so important that you couldn't greet your old man?" Kai whimpered in pain as his father's grip on his hair got tighter. "Well?" his father asked. Kai felt the tears beginning to form in his eyes as he looked in his father's rage-filled ones. He tried his best to form a sentence despite the lump forming in his throat, daring him to speak.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I was t-trying to get myself ready for an a-afterschool thing. I-I didn't want to be l-late."

     His father finally let go of Kai's hair, letting him drop to the ground. "Your mother has to work at stupid hours of the day just for your sorry ass. Yet look at you, such an ungrateful brat." His father left Kai in the hallway, his footsteps pounding through the hallway. When the footsteps faded away, Kai rubbed the tears out of his eyes. He hoped that when he went to the tutor's place, his eyes would not be puffy and red by then.

Speaking of which, he needed to do his other homework, the ones where he didn't require help, before he left. He got up from his spot on the floor and headed to his bedroom, backpack in tow. Thank goodness that it wasn't much, he wanted to get there on time at least.

     Time passed as Kai worked on his homework, trying to ignore the sounds of his father shuffling throughout the house. As he finished the last sheet of his Spanish homework, he checked the clock on his nightstand and saw that it was already turning 4:20. _"Perfect."_ he thought, as he packed his finished homework into one of his folders and left it on his bed. He then made sure that his jacket was on him and that his backpack had his other homework before making his way to the door.

"Where are you going, boy?" his father asked as he passed the living room.

Kai suppressed a groan, and turned around to face his father. "I'm only going to the school to work on a project, sir." he said. "I'll be back by 6'o clock." His father frowned, but let his son go in the end.

    Kai was quick to leave, hopping down the steps of the house and jogging through the neighborhood. He made it to the Ignacia square by the time it turned 4:35, looking around at the shops and small apartments trying to find the address. As he looked up from his paper and at the many numbers around the square, he found a match. One of the shops with the apartments built on top had the same number address. He sighed, relived that he wasn't lost. The shop seemed to be one of those antique stores, the kind which always looked like it carried really old and ancient stuff, but was probably actually just an old, trashed prop from a movie. With a deep breath, Kai walked into the shop, the little bell built into the entrance ringing as the door opened. It was filled to the brim with odds and ends of items, like cuckoo clocks, shields, porcelain dolls, and cabinets. However, one thing caught Kai's eye out of everything in the store.

    In a glass display case was a single Red Sunstone gem, its hues like a burning flame and sparkling in its glass cage. Kai was drawn to the gem and its beauty, coming closer to get a better look at it. He could see its colors more clearly now, reds and oranges dancing together in the gem, almost changing each time. If only he could touch it. Would it actually feel like touching a flickering fire?

    He was pulled back from his trance, however, by a gruff man;s voice. _"Hey kid, the shop is called Four Weapons, not For Browsing."_ Kai whipped around to face a man who looked to be in his mid-40s dressed in some dark coat and slacks. His arms were crossed as he stared down at the teen. "Either buy something or run off to your mommy and daddy."

    Kai glared at the man, before he came to the realization that this man was probably the tutor Mr. Wu was talking about. "My history teacher, Mr. Wu, said that someone here would tutor me in a few things. Are you the guy?" Instead of answering him, the man let out a bark of laughter.

     "Oh, so you're the kid the teacher on the phone was talking about!" the man said with a wry grin. "Nah, I'm not your guy. It's actually my daughter that's gonna help you out, kid." Kai was confused. _"Another student is going to help me?"_ he thought. Before he could ask the man the name of his daughter, the door swung open and in came a short girl dressed in a scarlet flannel, jeans, a helmet, and a black jacket.

      "Sorry I'm late dad! I got held back by the Engineering club!" the girl said as she dropped her helmet behind the counter. "They needed help with one of their projects, so I stayed to lend a hand in tweaking some of the parts." As the girl turned around to hug her father, it was then that she noticed Kai, standing by the gemstone's display case awkwardly. "Oh, are you the guy that I'm supposed to be helping with schoolwork?" she asked him.

     Kai nodded. _"There is no way that she's the one helping me."_ Kai thought as he stared at her. "She looks really young, like a middle schooler. Although, she does look somewhat familiar..." The girl outstretched her hand to him. "I'm Nya, Nya Akagawa. I'm sure you've already met my dad, Mr. Akagawa, owner of the Four Weapons antique store." Nya gestured towards her father as she mentioned his name.

      Kai gingerly took her hand and shook it, although not with as much enthusiasm as Nya had put in. When she pulled back from the handshake, she took him by the arm and began to pull him to a staircase on the far left of the building, her father calling out to her telling her to _"not do anything stupid"._ Nya playfully rolled her eyes at her father, giving him a thumbs up as the two made their way upstairs.

     Nya let go of his arm by the time they reached a second set of stair case, pulling out a key from her jacket pocket and walking to the door at the end of the staircases, unlocking it. Even as they both walked in, he couldn't help but think that he's seen her somewhere else before, but _where?_ He pushed the thoughts to the back of his head. It was a small apartment, perfect for a single dad and his kid. Speaking of which, Kai took a seat next to Nya on the small loveseat in the middle of the living room, trying to clear the tense mood in his mind by focusing more on other things. Like the gem in the shop. It must've been worth a fortune, he was surprised that no one in the town seemed interested in buying it, as it was just so mesmerizing to him. He was pulled back from his thoughts, once again, by a throw pillow hitting him right in the face.

"Wow, no wonder you're not doing well in school. You didn't even hear me call your name four times." said Nya.

Kai glared at her, scoffing. "Excuse me? What is that supposed to mean?"

Nya shook her head, snickering. "I'm just saying, you seemed so invested in your thoughts, that you couldn't even hear me!" She proceeded to pull out a thick binder from her backpack. "So, I think it's about time that we get started."

    Kai hummed in approval, although still a little ticked off at the comment that she made. Before they began their session, however, Kai thought to ask her something. "Not to be _rude,_ " he said, adding a hint of sarcasm to the rude part. "But, how old are you anyways?" Nya blinked in surprise, huffing and crossing her arms.

    "I'm just a year younger than you. However, I ended up skipping a grade so I go to the high school instead of the middle school." she said as she flipped through the contents of her binder. So that was where he had seen her before. "Any other questions before we begin? So long as they don't have to do with my height or anything?"

Kai remembered the gem in the display case, so he thought it would be best to ask about that. "How much is the gem in the display case?" he asked as he pulled out his Algebra.

"Oh, that old thing? It isn't for sale, its just there for show."

Kai's heart sank as he heard that.

Nya then clapped her hands together, startling Kai. "Anyways, turn that frown upside down, and let's start on your math problems. Figuratively and literally."

    The two got to work in the small apartment, occasionally getting off topic once or twice to make small talk. Meanwhile, as the duo worked together inside, outside, Wu looked into the shop, watching a few people come and go inside. He sighed. _"Of all places that the gem could've ended up in, it had to end up here."_ he thought. As he walked away from the shop, he swore he heard a dry and raspy laugh come out of the alleyway, but when he turned to look, there was no one. "Strange." he muttered, as he walked away from the alley. "Perhaps, the gem ending up here is a sign. But still, is the sign a good omen, or a bad omen?"

_"I do hope my students got my message and are doing well...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Morro voice*Bad....Bad....Very baaaad. (whoops wrong season)


	3. The Fire Ninja's Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai has had enough. He will no longer let his parents take away his happiness. However, his plan might not go as smoothly as he thought it would...

**Previously on Ninjago**

**_"_ ** **_Can you believe that the kid managed to get away with another robbery?"_ **

**_"_ ** **_Mr. Wu, sir, what's the matter?"_ **

**_"I personally asked you to stop by because I wanted to talk about your grades."_ **

**_"_ ** **_Your mother has to work at stupid hours of the day just for your sorry ass."_**

 **_"_ ** **_She looks really young, like a middle schooler. Although, she does look somewhat familiar..."_  **

 **_"I_ ** **_'m Nya, Nya Akagawa."_**

 **_"_ ** **_I do hope my students got my message and are doing well...."_**

* * *

 

****

**_Episode 3: The Fire Ninja's Awakening_ **

       For the next week, after every school day, Kai would meet up with Nya at the shop for help. He was so lucky to have her help him, and for once, he actually was able to understand most of the material. He still had trouble understanding some of the work, but for once, he was actually doing well in his classes.

       From the time that he had spent with Nya and the times he had seen her at school, he learned a few things about her. He saw that she was really good at starting conversations with just about anybody on anything. Not only that, but he learned that she was highly intelligent for someone of her age and that to him, she had a special kind of determination, one that he had never seen in anyone he's ever known, except for her. She was interesting to say the least.

       Yet, even though things were turning around for him in the outside world, things were still the same in his home life. Everyday, his mother and father became more and more suspicious of him "going to the school and working on a project" and of him always coming back home with little to no homework. The more they started to question where he was going, the more his mom would ban him from the fridge, and the more his dad tried to keep him occupied with chores so that he would be late. At that point, Kai had just about enough. He was sick of his parents, sick of them trying to take away what little good things he had. As he finally stopped screaming in his pillow in the late hours of the night, it was then that he decided:

 _"_ _I need to run away from here."_

        Despite the late hours and his parents sleeping in the room next to him, he tip-toed down the hallway and to a supply closet close his parents room. He opened the door as carefully as he could, cringing as it squeaked slightly from its rusted hinges. He moved around a few things when at last he found it, _his old suitcase._ With it in tow, he went back to his room and began packing whatever shirts and pants would fit in his suitcase, followed by his foundation, his toothbrush, and a bunch of granola and cereal that he poured into his pillowcase. He planned that on Thursday, when he was going to his tutoring session, he would take the suitcase with him as part of the "project". Then, once he finished, he would finally leave Ignacia once and for all.

He was a little sad, because that meant that he would no longer get to see Nya. He almost considered her to be like a friend. _"_ _Oh well, maybe she'll find someone better to replace me."_ he thought.

       When Thursday came, he stopped by the shop earlier than usual, suitcase in hand, eager to get his stuff done so he could leave. Mr. Akagawa looked up from the counter that he was currently wiping down when he heard the bell ring. "Ah, hey kid. I see you came by earlier than usual, and with more stuff too." Mr. Akagawa threw the wipe away as he walked over to Kai. "Why so?"

Kai gave him a small smile. "I don't really know, sir." he said. "I just kind of felt like it. Y'know, to get more done."

       Mr. Akagawa grunted in approval. "My daughter's up there already, no need to wait around this time." Kai gave a salute to Nya's father before walking up the stairs to the apartment, finally reaching the wooden door. He gave it a knock, waiting for Nya. A few seconds passed, and Kai found it odd that Nya had not come to open the door. He didn't have a phone, so he couldn't text her, and opted instead to knock on the door once more and call for her.

"Nya? It's me, Kai."

No answer.

"Nya? Come on, open the door! It's me!"

_Nothing._

_"Did I do something wrong?"_

      Suddenly, loud crashes came from downstairs, startling Kai. The crash was soon followed by the sound of Mr. Akagawa shouting and the sound of glass breaking. Scared and confused, Kai dropped his bags and raced down the steps to the shop, peeking behind the corner to see what was going on. What he saw caused him to freeze in place at the scene.

      The curtains were drawn, and the lights were dimmed, but there was enough light for Kai to see who and _what_ the people were. There was a group of about 10 people wearing old, rusted armor in the shop, only they weren't exactly people. Half of them looked human, only with parts of themselves missing and replaced with skeleton parts, while the other half of them were full skeletons in the flesh-er, bone.

     Two of the skeletons had Nya tied up and with duct tape over her mouth, she shook as she tried to loosen the ropes that held her captive. Meanwhile, Mr. Akagawa was slumped against the wall as he was being tied up by two half skeletons. Kai saw a larger skeleton with a silver chest plate walk up to the sunstone, raising a sword in the air before bringing it down onto the glass, shattering the case to pieces. "At last, we have finally found what we were after." the skeleton said. Kai's eyes widened.

 _"_ _There's no way, it's not possible for skeletons to be alive."_ Kai thought. _"_ _Whatever weird skeleton creatures they are, I can't let them steal from these people! It's not right!"_ With that, Kai ran from his hiding spot. Before the large skeleton could even get his hands on the crystal, Kai grabbed it, clutching it close to his chest. He looked up at the skeletons, some of them were glancing at him in confusion, while the others stared with anger blazing in their eyes. He returned their look, making sure to keep the crystal away from them.

"Get out. Now."

The skeletons burst into laughter.

 _"_ _Aw, how cute! The kid thinks that he is scary!"_

 _"_ _What's he going to do? Throw the gem at us?"_

 _"_ _He's nothing but fresh meat for us!"_

      The larger skeleton chuckled menacingly, pulling out four long blades and walking slowly to Kai. "Kruncha, Nuckal." he said, as two skeletons, presumably Kruncha and Nuckal, perked up at the names. "Get rid of the girl and her father." Kruncha and Nuckal both pulled out their weapons, one heading towards Mr. Akagawa, and the other heading to Nya, tears streaming down her face as a sword got close to her.

No.

He couldn't let this happen. Not to Nya, not to anyone.

Kai felt the sunstone start to heat up in the palms of his hands.

It was getting hotter and hotter, the heat creeping from his hands to the rest of his body.

It was too hot for him, everything burned there was red in his vision anger and pain in his heart it all hurt he wanted to make it stop please make it stop makeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmakeitstopmake it s t o p.

 ** _"STOP!"_** Kai screamed. Fire erupted from his hand, soaring through the shop and hitting one of the skeletons. It was only strong enough to send some pain towards the recipient, but even then, it was enough for all of the skeleton's eyes to be on him.

"Samukai!" one of the half skeletons yelled. "He has the Fire Crystal's power now! What do we do?!"

Samukai, the leader, whipped around to face the other skeletons, shouting "KILL HIM!"

      Kai quickly recovered from the shock and shoved the now dim crystal into his jacket pocket, running from the incoming blades. He grabbed a katana from off of the wall and used it to protect himself from a blow from Samukai, who looked quite pissed at the fact that Kai had power. "You damn brat, you don't know what kind of power you have obtained!" said Samukai. "Give us the Fire Crystal or else!"

      "Over my dead body!" Kai spat. _"_ _Wow, I never thought that I would have the guts to say that to someone with four blades, let alone a dead guy with four blades."_ As Kai fought against Samukai and the other skeletons, someone else quietly snuck in through the backdoor of the shop. They saw Nya trying to get the ropes off of her, and her father still unconscious. They quickly took Mr. Akagawa and left him outside of the complex, as to not get him harmed from the fight. The person then began to untie Nya, sliding her a pair of daggers once she was released.

      Kai was starting to get overwhelmed by the skeletons, his moves becoming sloppier, when a dagger whizzed past him and into the head of a half skeleton. He whipped his head around to be face to face with Nya, another dagger in her hand as she stabbed another half skeleton in the shoulder.

"N-Nya! Why aren't you escaping?" Kai called out to her.

"Really? And what, let you have all of the fun?" she said with a grin.

      As the duo battled the skeletons, Nuckal and Kruncha snuck around them and went behind the counter, searching through the cash register and through he boxes that littered the carpet underneath. "You're not looking hard enough!" Kruncha hissed as Nuckal complained about not finding anything. You see, the two were looking for a map. Not just any map however, it was a special kind of map that was supposed to lead to the locations of other crystals just like the one Kai had. It was also supposed to lead to the locations of the Four Weapons. Nuckal scoffed at Kruncha, grabbing one of the boxes and throwing it at Kruncha.

"Oh yeah, well you're not looking hard enough either!"

    The two began throwing stuff at each other, not really caring at the point if Kai and Nya found them, rather just trying to piss each other off. In annoyance, Kruncha pushed Nuckal into a shelf, causing a tall, green vase to come crashing down onto his head. However, something else came out of that vase. At Nuckal's feet, there was an old piece of parchment, with locations of the entire world printed on it and symbols of elements drawn on the lands.

"The map!" Nuckal and Kruncha both squeal in delight as they grab the map.

      Meanwhile, as Nya and Kai were finishing off the last of the skeletons, Samukai disarmed Kai, pushing him down into the ground with strong force. Samukai laughed at the frightened teen, only for it to be cut short by a small fireball hitting him right in the gut. Kai clutched his hand in pain, the fireball leaving a burning feeling in his hand. _"_ _When was I ever able to do that?"_ Kai thought. " _Why does it hurt so much just to use?"_ With anger in his eyes, Samukai lifted Kai up, a blade pressed against his throat. He could feel the cool metal against his neck, almost stinging him. But before Samukai could leave a mark on Kai, a familiar voice rang through the shop.

**_"Ninja go!"_**

      Suddenly, a shining, golden tornado lit up the place, attacking Samukai and throwing him into a wooden cabinet, the thing smashing to smithereens. The tornado suddenly stopped and from that tornado came out none other than Mr. Wu, who was wearing a long white robe and was carrying a wooden staff with him. Kai stood there, baffled by his history teacher's appearance and his ability. "Mr. Wu!" Kai said in shock. "What are you doing here?!" Samukai got up, brandishing his blades at the sight of Wu.

"Sensei Wu!" Samukai said with a sneer. "Your Spinjitzu looks a little rusty there!"

Wu simply let out a bark of laughter. "Samukai, it just needs a little bone to sharpen its edge, don't you agree?"

      Samukai ran towards Kai once more, his arms raised to strike, when Wu used Spinjitzu once more to grab Kai and move him away from the angry general. Kai was dropped down onto the ground, being separated from Samukai by Wu's staff. "You'll never get your hands on the crystals, nor the weapons!" Wu cried. "They have been hidden for a very long time, you don't even have the map to them!"

Samukai let out a sinister laugh, shaking his head. " You old fool. It's not us who want these precious tools. **_Lord Garmadon sends his regards."_**

      All of a sudden, smoke filled the room. Kai couldn't see anything, but he could hear Samukai laughing, the skeletons rushing out of the building, and the sound of someone screaming. Nya was screaming, they were taking her. The smoke cleared, and Kai and Wu found themselves to be alone, no one else in the building except for them. Kai couldn't believe everything that just unfolded right in front of him.

Undead people broke into the shop.

Nya was kidnapped.

His teacher apparently can create a tornado out of gold.

And he was able to control fire.

This had to be some kind of dream.

     "As much as you and I wish for this to be a dream," said Wu. "Unfortunately, this is something that we can not wake up from." Police sirens were heard in the distance, followed by the sounds of people clamoring in confusion outside. Kai swore he could hear Mr. Akagawa outside as well. "Ah, it seems the young man did go get help. A bit too late though." Wu grabbed Kai by the hand as he said that. "I highly suggest you go grab the things you left upstairs, quickly now, we don't have much time."

     Despite the many questions Kai still had in his head, he obliged and ran up the stairs to grab his backpack and suitcase. When he came back down, Wu was waiting by the door, tapping his foot. They both exited through the back, careful not to catch the eyes of anyone, especially the police. They would rather not be falsely accused of theft and kidnapping. When Wu and Kai were on the outskirts of the town, it was then that Kai turned to Wu. "Mr. Wu." Kai started. "What in the hell is going on?!" He felt so confused and so angry. Why was this happening? Why didn't Wu save Nya as well? He didn't understand why this had to happen of all days and since when was his teacher some powerful force, it was painful to try to piece it all together. It also started to smell like smoke.

      Wu looked at the ground, clearing his throat. "It appears as though the crystal really did awaken something in you. A fire that had been extinguished a long time ago. Literally, too." Confused, Kai looked down and saw what had been causing the pain and smoke smell. His feet were on fire. He screeched and stomped his feet on the ground, trying to get rid of the flames. Wu sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "You have lots of training to do if you wish to save Nya and grow a resistance to your powers."

After putting out the fire, Kai looked up at Wu, his eyes now carrying an ember glow of curiosity in them. "You will explain everything to me, right?" he asked. "Because, if I'm going to save Nya, I want to know exactly what I'm getting into."

Wu nodded. "I'll try to explain everything as we head to the Monastery. But first..."

      Wu fished into his pocket and pulled out a Gold Apatite chunk from his robes. It glowed in the palm of his hand as Wu concentrated. Then, a gold wisp flew out of the crystal, circling around the two before growing bigger and bigger, until it started taking the form of a dragon. It had sparkling pearl white scales, golden wings adorning the body. Kai gawked at the beast, almost wanting to pinch himself in case he was dreaming.

"Pull yourself together, Mr. Buckett." said Wu, as he climbed on top of the dragon. "You have lots of training to do if you wish to master your new role as the Ninja of Fire."


	4. The Way of the Ninja: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kai must train in order to master Spinjitzu and hopefully be able to save his friend, Nya, and the Four Weapons. Of course, Wu knows that he can't do it alone, and will need a team in order to accomplish such a mission.

**Previously on Ninjago**

**_"_ ** **_I need to run away from here."_  **

 **_"_ ** **_Nya? It's me, Kai. Open the door!"_ **

**_"_ ** **_At last, we have finally found what we were after."_**

 **_"_ ** **_STOP!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _You don't know what kind of power you have obtained!_** **_Give us the Fire Crystal!"_**

 **_"_ ** **_Mr. Wu. What in the hell is going on?!"_  **

 **_"_ ** **_You have lots of training to do if you wish to master your new role as the Ninja of Fire."_**

* * *

 

**_Episode 4: The Way of the Ninja: Part 1_ **

     The flight was quick, although to Kai, it felt like an eternity. The moment Kai started to see ocean in his vision, he closed his eyes, not wanting to see it from so high up. However, that didn't stop the salty smell from hitting him, the aroma making him want to nearly vomit. Wu spoke to him from the front, only not looking at Kai as he was steering the dragon. "So." Wu said. "You wish to know everything, correct?"

"Y-Yes." Kai managed to get out.

     "Very well." Wu steered the dragon around, nearly causing Kai to fall off. "Those skeletons were what my father called "Skulkin". He created them to serve as guides for the Underworld. Unfortunately, war struck between mankind and monsterkind, leading him to cut all ties between the Underworld and this world."

"So, by "Underworld", do you mean Hell?" Kai asked.

"No, both are different. One was a realm created by my father, and the other already existed."

Kai nodded, even though Wu couldn't actually see him.

     "Anyways, as I was saying. The Skulkin that kidnapped your friend was Samukai, King of the Underworld, and it seems to me that he is working for my brother, Lord Garmadon. By the looks of it, the two are after the Four Weapons; weapons that served to amplify the powers of the four Crystals of Creation, and the three remaining crystals. Anything else?" The dragon landed somewhere just as Wu asked that, prompting Kai to open his eyes and look at Wu.

     "Yeah, where are we?" Kai asked. He looked around to see that they were on a really high mountain, with a long building surrounding the edges of it. Both him and Wu got off of the dragon, Kai taking out his bags from the creature's satchel and Wu taking out his crystal to put the dragon away.

Wu turned to Kai, motioning at the building. "This here is the Monastery." Kai looked around, confused over how he was supposed to learn to fight in a place such as this. But, speaking of place: _"_ _Where exactly did he take me?"_ Kai thought.

"Okay, but I mean _where_ the hell are we _exactly?_ As in, are we still in America?" Kai asked, going up to one of the small golden dragon statues, his hands brushing across its smooth surface.

Wu sighed, moving Kai's hands away from the statue using his staff. "No, we are not still in America. We are currently in Japan." Kai's eyes widened at this, his mouth agape.

     "Hold up a second! Japan?!" Kai shouted. "We're really, really, far away from the Skulkin now! How am I supposed to reach Nya if I'm all the way across the globe?!" His eyes began to glow a fiery orange red the more he spoke. "You expect me to fight in a place of peace while Nya is off with those Skulkin and there is a possibility that you and me could be charged for it because **_we were there at the crime scene!_** I'm sorry, but how is this a good idea?!" His hands began to spark, a small pain forming in his palms. Wu shook his head, placing the end of his staff onto Kai's shoulder.

     "You are not here to fight, you are here to train. To become a true ninja, you must tame the fire that burns inside of you before it swallows you whole." Wu walked over to the small statue, flipping it off to reveal a large red button. He pressed the button and soon the entire place was filled with the sounds of gears whirring. One by one, large pieces of training equipment rose from the ground, creating an entire training field. Kai's eyes reverted back to their normal dark orange color, now twinkling in awe at the large course in front of him.

     "Whoa." Kai said in amazement. "Is this going to teach me how to do that cool move?" Kai ran up to one of the wooden posts and jumped on it, doing random Kung Fu poses on top of it. The wooden post began to sink down into the ground, Kai giving a look of confusion as the post was just about back into the ground.

Sensei Wu pauses as a look of worry becomes clear on his face. "Oh dear." he says.

      Before Kai could say anything about it, the post suddenly sprung up, sending Kai into the air and causing him to hit one of the equipment. He landed onto the ground with a thud, groaning at the impact. His crystal rolled out of his pocket, Wu picking it up and placing it into his pocket before Kai could reach it. Kai was about to say something when Wu quickly beat him to it. "So long as you aren't separated from it for a really long time, the fire will not go out." Wu walked up to the steps of the Monastery, sitting down and pulling out a tea set from god knows where. "Complete this training course before I finish my tea, and then we shall see if you are ready." Wu then quickly poured himself a cup of tea before practically gulping the entire hot drink down in seconds, leaving Kai barely any time to get up. Wu smirked. "Today, you failed. Tomorrow, you will try again."

"Wha-What? Failed?! B-But, I didn't even start to-" Kai was cut off by Wu, who was slowly walking into the Monastery.

"Patience." he said, and then he closed the door.

* * *

 

       For the next few days, Kai trained and trained at the course, only to be met with failure each time. His patience was running thin, and each day he almost found himself to be on the verge of giving up. That is, until he remembered who exactly he was doing this for. _Nya._ Nine days had passed, and even though Kai was getting better at the course, he was still unable to finish it in time before his new Sensei finished his tea. As he got up in the morning to once again take the test, it hit him. _"_ _Wu can't finish his tea if he doesn't have a cup of it."_ Kai thought, smirking as the idea formed into his head. _"_ _I get it now."_

      When it was time for Kai to once again do the course, he held a tight grip on his wooden sword, taking a deep breath. The moment Kai saw Wu pulling out his tea set, he sped his way through the course, and just as he saw Wu about to drink his tea, Kai shot him a glare and threw his sword, the wooden item crashing into the cup and spilling its contents. Surprised, Wu turned around to get himself another cup. As he poured more tea into it, he glanced up at the training equipment, only to find that the teenager was nowhere in sight.

_"So, Sensei, was that one sugar, or two?"_

Wu whipped around to come face to face with a grinning Kai, who was holding the sugar bowl in his hands. He laughed as he saw the look of surprise on Wu's face. "Am I finally going to finally learn that Spinjitzu stuff you keep talking about?"

Wu simply got up from his spot on the steps and walked to the door. He looked back at Kai and said: "You already have. Your final test will begin tomorrow, my advice is that you get some sleep." With that, another day of training ended for Kai.

      Once Wu walked into the Monastery, he went into his room, going towards his bed. From under the bed, he pulled out a polished wooden box, opening it up to reveal four crystals, one of them being Kai's. He chuckled, his blue eyes twinkling with a golden sparkle. It was time to bring the team together.

* * *

 

_"My advice is that you get some sleep."_

     Wu's words echoed in Kai's head as he got ready for bed. He walked into the bathroom, buttoning up his red pajama top and looking into the mirror. He grabbed his electric toothbrush and began brushing his teeth, his brain still thinking of Wu's words to him.

 _"_ _My advice is that you get some sleep."_

     "Oh yeah?" Kai muttered under his breath. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth and jabbed it in the air like an imaginary sword. Unknowingly to him, three shadow clad ninja had snuck into the Monastery, preparing to strike at Kai. "Take this!" he shouted as he waved his toothbrush in the air. Just as he said that, the first ninja dropped from the rafters, landing right behind him and wielding a pair of nun-chucks.

"And this!"

The second one entered and went to the corner of the room, shurikens in hand as he barely snuck past Kai.

"And this!"

Kai spun around the room, coming to a stop and pointing his toothbrush in the air, only to come face to face with the third ninja, his deep purple eyes staring straight into Kai's soul as he wielded his scythe.

"....Shit." Kai mumbled as he realized his situation.

       The three ninjas surrounded him, getting closer and closer with each step. Not knowing what to do considering he had no weapon, he shoved his toothbrush into the mouth of the shuriken ninja and ducked as he spit it out, the toothbrush hitting the nun-chuck ninja in the face. It bounced off of his face and landed into the scythe ninja's clothing, his face scrunching in discomfort as he tried to get the toothbrush out. As the other two ninjas helped their comrade get it out, Kai took the opportunity to climb up to the rafters. He ran across the rafters, almost being hit by the shuriken ninja, but quickly swerving to the side before any of the blades could come in contact with him and watching as he fell to the ground.

       Kai sighed in relief, but he was cut short by the scythe ninja kicking him in the face and sending him flying out of the building. He dropped onto the ground, turning around to see the three ninjas heading towards him, ready to attack. Kai put up a fight, giving the ninjas a few kicks and punches. However, the nun-chuck ninja managed to get the upper hand, wrapping his weapon around Kai's neck and pulling hard. Kai let out a gasp as he felt the metal chains around his neck, trying desperately to pull them off. Kai looked to his left and saw the golden statue, another idea beginning to form in his head. He kicked the nun-chuck ninja in the crotch, the guy letting go of his weapon and yelping in pain. Kai ran to the statue and kicked off the dragon, slamming his hand onto the red button and smirking as he heard the gears of the training course begin to make noise. The course sprung up from the ground, catching the ninjas off guard and hitting each one of them. Their fighting continued once more, all of them being so distracted that they didn't hear the sound of the door sliding open, nor the sound of footsteps walking towards the scene.

**_"STOP!"_  **

      The fighting ceased, the three ninjas freezing at the sight of none other than Wu himself. They all got off of Kai, bowing their heads and closing their eyes out of respect. "Yes Sensei." they all said in unison. Kai looked at all of them in confusion before looking at Wu.

"Wait a minute, they're your students too?" Kai pointed to all of them, Wu nodding his head to answer Kai's question. "This was my final test, wasn't it?" Wu nodded once more, hopping off of the steps.

     "Kai, these three are my other pupils. I had originally sent them out on a mission while I was in Ignacia pretending to be a teacher in order to watch over the Fire Crystal." Wu says, motioning towards the other students. "Since they came back early, I gave them the task of being your final test. Although, I was expecting more of fight, considering you all do have those powers."

"Oh." Kai says, realizing that he could have summoned fire at any given moment. "I guess that makes se-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up Sensei!"

     The nun-chuck wielding ninja stepped up, his dark brown eyes glaring at Wu. As Kai got a good look at him, he saw that he was about the same height as Kai, meaning he was probably the same age as him. "You never said anything about a fourth!" he said in a high voice. "It's always been three! Three Blind Mice, Three Musketeers, Three-"

     The small ninja was cut off by the scythe ninja, a look of exasperation on his face. "What the bolt head is trying to say, Sensei Wu, is that the three of us have trained together. We're solid." the scythe ninja finished off by clasping his hands together, to emphasis the "solid" part. Kai saw that the scythe ninja was taller than him, but about an inch shorter than the shuriken ninja. He was, however, pretty muscular, and looked older than him and the one with nun-chucks.

Kai scoffed. "You didn't look so solid to me."

The shuriken ninja stepped up. "Master, what is the meaning of this?"

      Wu looked at all of his students, one hand in his pocket and the other holding his staff. "Each one of you have been chosen by me, with each one of you being in tune with one of the most powerful elemental properties. But first..." Wu dropped his staff and created his golden tornado, spinning towards the four. "Ninja go!" he yelled. The four of them shielded themselves from the tornado, Kai closing his eyes to protect his eyes from the light. When he opened them, he saw that he was wearing a red Ninja Gi, a katana in his hand and the Fire Crystal around his neck, hanging on a golden thread.

     The other three were also wearing new Ninja Gi, their own crystals around their necks. They all looked at one another in shock at the sudden changes in appearance. Suddenly, they all felt a wave of energy crash over them, all of their crystals and eyes glowing in unison. Kai's eyes glowed a fiery red, the scythe ninja's a deep earthy brown, the nun-chuck ninja's an electric blue, and the shuriken ninja's a milky white. The energy shock finally faded, and everything stopped glowing. "Woah." Kai said quietly. "That was amazing."

"Hah! Look what color I am guys!" the nun-chuck ninja said with joy, now wearing a blue Gi with a Blue Labradorite on a silver thread. He looked at the shuriken ninja with glee, that one now wearing a white Gi with a Diamond around him.

"Wait a minute, Sensei, I'm still black." the scythe ninja pointed at himself, his Tiger's Eye crystal swaying with the wind.

     Wu went up to Kai and placed his staff on each shoulder, as if knighting him. "Kai, the Master of Fire. It burns bright in you." he says. Wu made his way towards the nun-chuck ninja, doing the same thing he did to Kai. "Jay, the Master of Lightning. The light it brings shines bright, just like you."

     Jay grinned, whipping off his hood, a mess of auburn curls and a kid with vitiligo and freckles under the mess appearing from out of the hood. "That is not all I am the master of! I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry..."

The scythe ninja sighed at Jay. "More like "Mouth of Lightning"."

"Cole, the Master of Earth. Solid as rock." Wu did the same to the scythe ninja, apparently named Cole.

      Cole looked at Kai, pointing his scythe towards him. "Nice to meet you kid. I got your back." he says, flipping his hood off to reveal a dark-skinned teen with long black hair and bushy eyebrows. "For the record, there is nothing in this world that I'm afraid of." Hearing this, the shuriken ninja chimed in to the conversation.

"Except for dragons, Cole."

Cole rolled his eyes, a blush of embarrassment evident on his face. "D-Dragons aren't from this world, Zane! I-I said in this world." The three of them watched as Wu finally went up to the shuriken ninja, knighting him as well.

"Finally, Zane, the Master of Ice. The seer with a sixth sense."

Zane bowed to Wu in acknowledgement. Kai turned to Cole and said to him in a joking manner: "I _sense_ that he takes things a bit too seriously." Both of them snickered, Zane turning to them in confusion, not getting the joke.

"Do you have the sense too?" Zane asked, taking off his hood to reveal another teen with pale skin, blonde hair, and bright blue eyes.

       Both Kai and Cole stopped their snickering to look at Zane, Kai's eyes widening and his heart almost stopping when he got a good look at Zane. _"I_ _s that a literal angel I'm seeing? There's no way in hell he's real!"_ Kai thought, his face gaining a light pink tint to it. Zane had a look of curiosity and innocence in his eyes, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he stared at Kai and Cole. If he could, Kai would might as well have just melted into the floor at the sight of the boy. He was brought right back to reality when Jay opened his mouth.

"He was just making a joke, Zane." Jay laughed. "Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor?" Zane blinked, as if trying to understand, before his eyes lit up.

     "Ah, yes, it was a joke, ha ha!" Zane attempted to laugh, leading Jay to face palm, Cole to chuckle, and for Kai to almost phase out of his own body and into another dimension. Kai swore he felt something warm on his arm, but he couldn't quite place it. That is, until Zane pointed it out. "Uh, excuse me, Kai? Your arm is on fire." he said, pointing at Kai's arm, which was currently set ablaze.

Kai shook off the flames, noticing that it didn't seem to hurt him as much like the other times he summoned fire. "Hey, it looks like you've finally built a resistance." said Cole. "Although, you do need to work on controlling it more properly."

"Silence!" Wu ordered. "You are the four chosen ones. The crystals responded to you all. You will all be the ones to protect the Four Weapons from my brother, Lord Garmadon."

"Wait! What about Nya?" Kai asked.

Jay gasped at the mention of Nya's name. "Oooh! We're saving a girl! Is she a hot one?" Jay asked with excitement, leading Cole to punch him in the arm. "OW! What?! I just want to know what we're getting into! Does she like blue?"

Kai growled at Jay. "Back. off. She's my friend."

      Wu took out his crystal, summoning his dragon in front of the ninja. "We do not have much time." he says, grabbing a satchel and placing it onto the dragon. "Now that you all have learned Spinjitzu, we must begin our journey to the Caves of Despair! It is there that we will find the Scythe of Quakes." The ninja all looked at him with confusion. How did any of them learn Spinjitzu?

"We haven't learned it Sensei! What are you talking about?" Cole looks surprised at the mention of Spinjitzu.

"Yes, you have. It is within each one of you, you all just need the right key to fully unlock it." Wu paused to let the ninja climb onto the dragon. "Now, we don't have a lot of time. Let us go to the location of the Scythe."

      They arrived at the location by the time the sun barely started rising from the sky. The dragon landed onto the bottom of a mountain, all of them hopping off. Wu went to the satchel and began to pull out long bamboo sticks, a seat, and a tarp, much to the surprise of the other ninja. Wu used his powers to put the pieces together, the items surrounded by a golden light before coming together to create a horse drawn carriage. Yet, there were no horses. Zane, Jay, and Cole's eyes widened under their masks as they realized what was going to happen.

"You can't be fucking serious!" Cole shouted.

"Not again! We did this last time!" Jay gestured towards the carriage in disbelief.

"I sense that this trip is going to be very tiring..." Zane pinched the bridge of his nose.

With the way that the other three were expressing their annoyance and disappointment, Kai could only imagine how the trip would go for them. _Long, tiring, and definitely not pleasant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear on how the crystals work:  
> If a crystal doesn't have an owner at the time that a person gets a hold of it, and if the person has lost/is not the strongest/never had in a certain ability/emotion/etc. (ex. passion and anger) that a crystal represents, then half of the energy of the crystal will be transferred into said person, giving them its powers and giving them whatever they had lost/weren't the most strongest in.


	5. The Way of the Ninja: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ninja go to the Caves of Despair to find the Scythe, Samukai is up to no good (like always), and Wu makes a vague detail about the Scythe's hiding place.

**Previously on Ninjago**

**_"_ ** **_Those skeletons were what my father called "Skulkin". He created them to serve as guides for the Underworld."_**

 **_"_ ** **_By the looks of it, the two are after the Four Weapons, weapons that served to amplify the powers of the four Crystals of Creation, and the three remaining crystals."_  **

**_"Where exactly did he take me?"_**

**_"_ ** **_You are not here to fight, you are here to train."_**

 **_"_ ** **_Wait a minute, they're your students too?"_**

 **_"_ ** **_Master, what is the meaning of this?"_**

 **_"_ ** **_You will all be the ones to protect the Four Weapons from my brother, Lord Garmadon."_ **

* * *

 

**_Episode 5: The Way of the Ninja: Part 2_ **

The trek up the mountain felt like forever, despite the four of them running as they carried Wu up to the top. All of them were panting as they kept on pushing upwards, their legs aching from the weight of the horse carriage. Except for Cole, that is.

"Dude, how are you able to do this without barely breaking a sweat?!" Kai exclaimed.

Cole kept his focus on the path as he spoke. "I think it's because of my powers. They gave me more strength than I ever had." Cole grunted as he pushed at the carriage, swearing under his breath. "That doesn't me that I can't feel pain like most people though."

"You're lucky!" Jay said with sarcasm and irritation. "At least you got something cool!"

     As he felt a stinging sensation in his legs, Kai felt that he needed to get his mind off of it if he wished to not feel it as much. "So, where did Sensei find you three?" he asked them. Cole laughed at the question, although it wasn't in a mocking manner. More like he was remembering something from long ago.

    "Oh man, trust me when I say this." said Cole, a small smile under his mask. "Let's just say that if it wasn't for Sensei Wu, I don't think we'd ever be seen together. I was testing my strengths." Cole recalled a time where he had been climbing a tall mountain named Mt. Elbrus as a way to test out the newfound strength he had received from the Earth Crystal, only to find Wu meditating at the edge, surprising Cole so much he almost fell off.

    "I was testing my invention!" Jay chimed in. Jay remembered when he had been testing out a pair of mechanical wings that he had invented himself, only for him to crash into a billboard and come in contact with the Lightning Crystal, along with Wu himself. Jay cringed slightly at how awkward their interaction was after he nearly shocked Wu out of fright.

    "As for me, I was testing myself." Zane spoke. Zane remembered how he had been meditating under a frozen lake in a small, cold village, one that he had found after days of wandering, almost choking on the icy water as he saw Wu sitting next to him, calmly sipping his tea as if the temperature didn't affect him.

Kai nodded in understanding. "You're right, if it weren't for Sensei, none of us would ha-"

"Stop." said Wu in a low voice, causing all four ninjas to halt. "We have arrived."

     They had arrived at the Caves of Despair, hiding behind a rock on top of a small canyon. They peeked over and saw loads of skeletons and half-skeletons looking around the caves, trying to find the Scythe. Wu looked worried as the skeletons dug up holes everywhere. "Samukai must be close to unearthing the Scythe of Quakes. Now listen close." He pointed to Cole's crystal. "Once you get the Scythe, you must quickly place that inside of the staff part. Once you do, _run,_ and whatever you do, don't use the weapon. For its power-"

Jay cut Wu off. "Yeah, yeah, it is too much for us mortals." They scanned the skeletons, searching for places to hide. "Alright, let's chop-socky this lemonade stand! Cole, you got the plan?" Jay asked.

Cole nodded. "Sure do. First, we'll lower ourselves down the ledge, then...where's Kai?"

     Sure enough, Kai was no longer there. He had already broken away from the group, barely getting past the skeletons. Cole face palmed. "Let's just go guys." he muttered. Ditching the plan, the three ninjas jumped from their spot and followed Kai's path, making sure not to get caught. As they crawled into a box to hide from the nearby guards, they saw Kai run right in front of them and behind a pile of rocks. However, a guard also caught sight of him. He nearly cried out to Samukai, until Cole drove his scythe through the skeleton, turning the guard into a pile of bones. They quickly covered the remains with the box, Zane spotting Kai on one of the watch towers.

"Over there!" Zane whispered.

    Meanwhile, Kai had managed to climb the tower without being seen, peering into a hole on the roof to see Samukai, who was holding the map. "The map!" Kai said. "Perfect." He noticed that the way Samukai was holding it seemed....off. The continents positioning almost looked like they weren't in the right spots, or at least even drawn right. _"_ _Huh?"_ Kai thought. The other ninjas made it up to him, Jay glaring at Kai before whacking him on the back of his head. "Ow!" exclaimed Kai in pain.

"Hey, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Jay whispered furiously. Kai shushed him.

    They looked down the hole, watching as Samukai chuckled evilly before putting the map down and leaving the tower to check on the workers. Jay squinted at the map, gasping. "Guys, it's upside down. They're digging in the wrong spots." Zane grunted in acknowledgement, pulling out his shuriken, which was tied to a rope, and throwing it down onto the map. He pulled it up from out of the hole, carefully taking the map off of the blade.

    Then, that means that the Scythe of Quakes is near. We don't have any time to lose." Kai said, climbing down from the tower and running the moment his feet touched the ground. Cole and Jay groaned, jumping off of the tower while Zane lingered for another second, his eyes scanning Kai as he jumped and ducked away from the guards and diggers, Cole and Jay barely starting to catch up.

    _"_ _He's strange."_ Zane thought. _"He is quick on his feet and strong-willed, taking any opportunity he has to find the Scythe. Never have I seen anyone with his will or determination."_ Zane shrugged it off, joining his comrades as they ran to a cave entrance far away from where the skeletons were digging. By the time he got there, Cole and Jay were helping Kai push a boulder away from the entrance. He ran up to them and helped them give one final push to the rock, all of them sighing as it finally moved enough for them to all get in and out. Cole and Kai were bickering about "teamwork" as they walked in, their discussion cut short when their eyes drifted towards the glowing weapon floating in the middle of the cave room.

_The Scythe of Quakes._

     It was made entirely out of gold, its blade coming out of what looking like the opening mouth of a roaring dragon. Under it were the jaws of a dragon statue jutting out from the sides, as if it was going to swallow the weapon whole. Everyone looked at the weapon in awe at its beauty.

"Woah." said Cole.

"Woah indeed, Cole." Zane replied.

"Wow! That is so COOL!" Jay shouted in excitement.

     Jay's shout echoed throughout the entire cave, bouncing off of the rock walls. Cole shushes him, running up to the dragon head and pulling the Scythe out. He looked around at the staff part, tracing the staff's edges for an opening. "Not so loud!"� Cole says, finally finding a compartment for the crystal. He ripped off the Tiger's Eye from the silver thread, placing it into the small opening and closing it shut before wrapping up the weapon into a long cloth. For a moment, Kai thought he saw Cole's eyes flash brown, but only for a moment. Jay scoffed at Cole.

"Come on!" said Jay. "We're totally on the opposite side of the caves."

    "Still, zip it." Cole throws the Scythe at Kai, Kai almost falling due to the weight and with how hard Cole threw it. "Now that we have the Scythe, we need to leave before the boneheads figure out that we're here. C'mon." The ninja made their way out of the cave, the Scythe of Quakes in hand. As they walked out, the jaws of the dragon statue began to move on their own.

    "Alright team." Cole looked back at the other ninjas as he led the way out. "Everyone stick together. The way out is right around the corner." As Cole says this, he turns around and bumps into something hard. Cole rubbed his forehead in pain, looking up at the thing responsible for his head hurting, when he yelped at the bony face in front of him. Samukai smirked at him, brandishing his daggers. A whole army of skeletons and half skeletons stood in their path, swords in hand.

    "Hand us the Scythe AND your Crystals, and maybe none of you pathetic excuses for ninja will get hurt!" Samukai laughed as he said that. The others joined in as well, the teens stepping back in fear from the crowd that was looming over them. "Hand us the weapons, ninja!" Samukai growled. "Or so help me, we will rip them from your cold, dead, fucking hands!"

"Let us make them go through what the Master made us go through!" a half skeleton cried.

"Rip off their skin!"

"Take out their insides!"

"Watch as they cry tears of blood!"

     The ninjas whipped out their weapons, Kai placing the Scythe on his back as the half-skeletons began cheering for their demises. They ran straight into the army of warriors, trying to fight back as hard as they could. Kai grunted as he was locked into a sword battle with another skeleton, barely managing to shake the monster off. He saw the others struggling as well, the swarm of skeletons almost seemingly becoming larger and larger with each second that passed. Cole tried to use his powers on the skeletons, but was only able to make one rock jut out of the ground, stabbing a half skeleton with its sharp edge. Cole looked down at his hands, confused and shocked as to why his powers were a little weaker. "Guys!" Cole said, fear and worry in his voice. "Something's wrong with my powers!"

     Zane was knocked down by the skeleton, Kruncha, rolling away from him as he brought down a sword into the area Zane had just been in. Zane whipped around to come in contact with the Kruncha's sword again, blocking it with his shurikens. "It must be because of the weapon!" he shouted to Cole. "In order to fully amplify the Earth Crystal's powers, it needed some of your essence, which in turn took some of your power!" Zane concentrated on the ground, watching the area under Kruncha become a small and slippery pool of ice.

Cole groaned. "Well that's just great for the Scythe, but not for me!"

     Kai was being horded by skeletons, all of them trying to reach for the Scythe. Zane saw him struggling, the Scythe very close to getting captured. He called out to Kai. "Kai! Throw it here!" Kai nodded, grabbing the Scythe and throwing it as hard as he could to Zane. The army's attention soon landed on him, as they scurried over to him to try and reach the weapon.

Cole, seeing this, ran to him. "Zane!" he called out. "Over here!"

"Going long!" Zane shouted, tossing the Scythe to Cole.

"There's too many of them, we can't keep doing this!" said Kai, dodging a dagger as it whizzed past his head and blasting a small fireball at some skeletons.

"We don't even know Spinjitzu, let alone how to fight an entire army!" Cole shrieked as he almost got hit with a shuriken.

     As the three struggled with trying not to get killed, Jay had begun to notice something about the way that the army was arranged. It almost reminded him of the training course back at the Monastery. His eyes widened as he realized it, his grip on his nun-chucks tightening as he fought. "Guys!" he yelled. "It's just like the training course!" Jay ran up to a group of half-skeleton warriors, spinning and kicking at them.

"Over the planks!"

He jumped over another group, passing all of the swords. "Dodge the swords!"

Another skeleton ran up to him, a club wielded in his hand. "Here comes the dummy!"

     Jay spun around, hitting the skeleton in the face with his nun-chucks. The moment he did that, Jay suddenly found himself spinning more and more, until he was surrounded by a vibrant blue tornado, lightning sparking out of it as he spun around the warriors. He had become faster, managing to knock out skeletons and half-skeletons left and right, a trail of sparks following him as he did so. The others looked at him in shock.

"Spinjitzu..." Kai said in awe. "Jay! What's the key?!"

Jay laughed in his tornado. "I'm just going with the motions! This is what Sensei must've meant when he said we already knew it!" The others, realizing what he meant, mimicked his actions, weapons in hand as the next wave of skeletons came to attack.

"Over the planks!" Zane jumped over a skeleton and threw his shuriken behind it.

"Dodge the swords!" Cole ducked as a blade was swung, quickly getting back up and swinging at two guards.

"Here comes the dummy!" Kai spun around, a fiery red tornado forming as he plowed through the onslaught of skeletons.

While the fight went on, Kruncha laughed and pointed at Nuckal. "Hah! He just called you a dummy!" he said. Nuckal looked offended by that, pushing Kruncha.

"No! He called you a dummy!" Nuckal cried.

     The two's banter was cut short when out of the corner of Nuckal's eye, he saw an icy blue and white tornado barreling towards them. Nuckal screamed, alerting Kruncha and causing him to scream as well. The two ran away in fear, not wanting to get attacked by the icy tornado. When the tornado disappeared, Zane had fully stopped spinning, a smirk under his mask. "I _sense_ that you do not stand a chance." Zane said.

     Realizing the danger that they were all in, Samukai yelled for his army to retreat. They all ran out with no hesitation, completely forgetting about what they had came for in the first place. The ninja all stopped using their Spinjitzu, watching as the warriors all left the caves with satisfaction and relief that the battle was over for the time being. "Huh." Cole said. "Guess they didn't want a second serving of these babies!" Cole flexed his bicep in front of the others, Jay and Kai rolling their eyes at Cole. The four of them cheered as they started to make their way out of the cave, laughing as they walked. "Man, good thing they didn't check out the merchandise in the ba-" Cole turned around to make his joke, but when he looked up, the words stopped before they could come out of his mouth, his eyes wide in fright as he saw what was towering over all of them. Zane spoke his exact thoughts as Cole stood there gaping at the monster in front of him.

     "Didn't Sensei say that we were supposed to "run" as soon as we got the Scythe?" Zane questioned. Jay, Kai, and Zane all noticed that Cole had stopped talking. They all turned to see what was the matter, only for the color to drain off of each teen's face when they saw what Cole had been gawking at in horror.

It was a dragon.

The Earth Dragon.

"I-Is that a...u-uh....that's not what I think it is, is it?" Cole stuttered.

"Y-You mean a dragon?" Jay squeaked.

"That sure looks like a dragon..." Kai mumbled.

    The Earth Dragon was a light brown color with a reddish-orange color on its nose. It almost looked like it was made entirely out of rocks, its blue eyes piercing into the frightened ninja. "I sense that we won't be able to spin our way out of this one!"� Zane said, his voice almost cracking. They all began to back up slowly, the Earth Dragon's gaze still on them. The moment the four began to sprint, the Earth Dragon spit out a large gust of sand, knocking all of them down. Screaming, they all quickly got up onto their feet and continued running, the Earth Dragon hot on their tails. Another blast of sand sent them ducking behind one of the large rocks, all of them peeking from behind to make sure the Earth Dragon didn't see them.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world! WHY THE HELL IS THERE A DRAGON IN THIS DAMN WORLD?!" Cole cried as the Earth Dragon looked around for them.

     Kai looked at the Scythe that was still on Cole's back. Knowing that it was very risky, but wanting to get out of the cave as soon as possible, Kai grabbed the Scythe of Quakes and uncovered it. Jay noticed this, and grabbed Kai's arm before he could run off. "No, no, Kai! Bad idea! Sensei told us not to!" Jay said with worry. Kai shook Jay's hand off in annoyance.

"Well then you better keep your mouth shut." With that, Kai ran up to the Earth Dragon, Scythe in hand.

     Zane and Cole noticed far too late that Kai was gone, the three of them running to Kai, trying to stop him from using the Scythe. _**"KAI! DON'T!"** _ they all screamed. But, it was too late. With a grunt, Kai pierced the ground with the weapon, the ground beneath the Earth Dragon splitting and causing the entire cave to shake and tremble. The whole place was coming apart, the Earth Dragon even more angry than before. They needed to find a way out. They all heard a noise and realized that the top part of the cave had an opening big enough for them to go through. But, how would they get there?

     "We'll use Spinjitzu!" Cole shouted. "Ninja go!" Cole rocketed himself up using his Spinjitzu, a brown tornado with rock chunks forming as he went up the rocky walls. The other three followed suit, using their own Spinjitzu to climb up the walls and out of the cave with Cole, the Earth Dragon being unable to follow them. All of them took off their masks and collapsed onto the ground as soon as they made it out, worn out from the events that unfolded, but all happy that they managed to get out alive.

"That was so awesome!" Cole said with delight. Kai hi-fived him with just as much excitement.

"Yeah! We were unbelievable!" he said.

Zane patted Cole and Kai on the back, a small smile forming on his face. "We are the best!" Zane said in a matter of fact tone.

Jay slid into the small group circle, bouncing on his heels. "Did you see that?! I was like "pow"! And you were like "bam"!" Jay made movements to emphasize his words.

     Unfortunately, not everyone was happy. As they all chattered about how the mission went well, Sensei Wu walked up to them, a pissed look evident on his face. "Enough!" Wu yelled. All four ninja paused and saw Sensei Wu in front of them, all of them confused as to why he looked mad, until they remembered. "I told you not to use the Scythe!" Wu was very infuriated.

"Using it was my only option!" Kai spoke back.

"Oh, and what makes you think that you're more important than the team, huh? Huh?!"

"They took my friend, remember?!"

 Sensei Wu tsked at Kai, walking away from him. "You barely even knew the girl, and yet, you considered her almost immediately to be a friend, going as far as to try and save her life." said Wu. "You don't know why, but the smallest part of your brain does. You're clueless, you know that right?" Before Kai could retort, Wu continued. "There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you won't be as clueless and you can do it right..."

* * *

 

    Instead of Wu's dragon, they took a boat to the Frozen Wasteland to find the Shurikens of Ice, as it wasn't that far. On the deck, Kai looked out at the chunks of ice floating aimlessly, and shivered as he felt the cold wind pass through him. A few snowflakes fell into his hair as they crossed the icy waters, Cole steering the ship while Wu stood at the bow. Kai was anxious that they wouldn't get to the next weapon in time, and that all would be for naught. He created a small flame in the palm of his hand, the fire actually feeling welcoming and comforting for once instead of burning him like before. He sighed, warming up. However, he felt something cool touch his shoulder, scaring him and nearly causing him to fall into the water, the small flame dissipating. He came face to face with Zane, who was carrying a black coat with red fur on the inside.

"Oh, Zane!" Kai put a hand to his heart as he regained control of his breathing. "Thank god it's just you." He noticed that Zane had his arms outstretched to him, the jacket closer now. Kai pointed to it. "Is that for me?"

    Zane nodded. "Yes. I have already given Jay and Cole theirs, as the temperature is only going to get colder from here, and it would not be good for any of us to get sick." Kai hummed in agreement, but noticed that Zane wasn't wearing anything warm either. He took the jacket, his hand brushing Zane's as he grabbed it. As soon as they made contact, Zane stepped back, wincing in pain and clutching his hand. Oh, right. His hand must have felt scorching hot from the flame. Not the best thing for someone to feel, that's for sure. Kai put on the jacket, looking at the older teen in confusion.

"What about you? Where's you jacket?" Kai asked.

    Zane shook his head. "I do not need one." He pointed to the Ice Crystal around his neck. "Thanks to this, I have cold resistance, and I was gifted a high pain tolerance when I absorbed most of the Ice Crystal's power, much how like you were gifted a drive of passion and anger. The only thing though, is that I am more sensitive to heat than others because of this."

Kai's eyes widened when he noticed that Zane knew what he had been gifted. "Wait, you know what my gift was?" Zane nodded his head. "How? I never told you, or anybody for that matter." Zane only shrugged.

"I'm not sure, it just seemed to be the most likely, considering you do have the Fire Crystal."

    Kai looked to his right to see Cole still steering the ship, looking lost, with Jay trying to help him steer without crashing into a block of ice. Wu was still meditating on the bow, his position unmoving even when they had to make a sharp turn. "Cole said that his gift was strength, correct?"

"Yes. He told Jay and I this during our first mission together. Apparently, he was already pretty good in the strength factor, just not as well as to consider it "great"." Zane said.

"What about Jay?" Kai asked, pointing to Jay.

Zane looked like he was in deep thought before shaking his head. "He's never told us. Plus, I can't really tell what it is due to his element being not as obvious as the others."

Kai looked at the snow falling onto his hands and coat, tapping the wood of the ship. _"_ _I wonder."_ he thought. _"_ _How many seconds will it take to get there?"_

* * *

 

   Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Samukai sat down on his throne, twiddling his thumbs out of nervousness. He looked up at the ceiling, as if something, or rather, someone was there watching his every move. "Master." Samukai said. "I've failed you. They know Spinjitzu and they have the Scythe."

A gravelly whisper swirled through the air. _"...._ _Good. Then my brother was there."_

"If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them at the-"

**_"N_** **_o_ ** _. Let them think they're winning."_

Samukai looked at the ceiling quizzically. "I do not understand." he said, puzzled at his Master's plan.

_"E_ _verything is going to plan."_

The voice laughed as Samukai sat there, having no choice but to comply with the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> AYYYYYYYYYYY  
> You actually made it to the end! Cool!  
> I hope that you liked it at least somewhat!  
> Because, for now, this short little thing is all you're getting lol.  
> Now if you excuse me, I need to crawl into a hole and sleep for 40 years.  
> (ps, just to make this clear, flame boi is adopted)


End file.
